petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 October 2013
06:25 'w' 06:25 'n' 06:36 '~' 06:36 random 06:36 ptc wikia bot 06:36 if u have chat hacks 06:36 i will now make u come of annoyence >:D 06:36 PTC Wikia Bot Randomouscrap98 06:36 PTC Wikia Bot Randomouscrap98 06:36 PTC Wikia Bot Randomouscrap98 06:37 'n' 06:37 I guess u have no chat hacks./.n.\ 06:37 oh,well..bye.. 07:56 person!:D 07:56 oops 07:56 brb 07:58 back 'w' 08:00 'n; 08:00 'n' 08:18 >:c 08:19 why nobody come XD 08:19 >Y U NO COME 08:19 08:19 XD 08:19 byyyeee~'w' 09:11 Hello 10:14 everyones favorite nuiscence back and unbanned (from the wiki not nintendolife) 10:17 hi everyone. 10:18 everyones favorite nuiscence back and unbanned (from the wiki not nintendolife) 10:21 who 10:21 me... 10:22 Hello 10:22 everyones favorite nuiscence back and unbanned (from the wiki not nintendolife) 10:22 hi 10:22 nuisance? 10:22 has everyone seen my petit computer tutorials yet? 10:22 yep 10:22 and yep 10:22 I'm writing a third installment today continuing what I wrote about how to use arrays. 10:22 I /think/ so 10:22 they're new I only posted a few days ago 10:23 bloopy? 10:23 berb 10:25 hello guys 10:25 srry 10:25 wat 10:25 was off doing homework 10:25 yo 10:25 oh 10:25 bloopy 10:26 lol 10:26 BLOOPY 10:26 OMG 10:26 o_O 10:26 :0 10:26 i gotta beeping noise 10:27 cool, cool 10:27 bloopy 10:27 say it again 10:27 BLOOPY 10:27 bloopy 10:27 BLOOPY 10:27 HAHAHAHAHHAHA 10:27 also many bloopy noises 10:28 BLOOPY LOL 10:28 say my name 10:28 leviceljir 10:28 LIVICEJR 10:28 SORRY MY KEYBOARD BROKE 10:28 u failed 10:28 i win 10:28 IT KEEPS CAPSING 10:29 #UFailBro 10:29 CAPSLOCK BUTTON NOT REASPONDING 10:29 I NEED HELP 10:29 ok don't say bloopy ima watching a video 10:29 http://global3.memecdn.com/everytime-on-an-online-forum_o_226297.jpg 10:29 SHOULD I SEND MY 3RDS TO THE NINTENDO IDIOTS, OR SHOULD I SAVE THE TROUBLES AND BUY A NEW ONE? 10:30 use a computer 10:30 the 3ds browser sucks 10:30 THIS IS A COMPUTER 10:30 it needs to use google chrome 10:30 THE KEYBOARD BROKE 10:30 OK 10:30 CLICK ON THE LINK ABOVE 10:30 MY R AND L AND NOW THE A BUTTON ON MY 3DS DONT REASPOND 10:30 IM USING MAC NOT PCCCC 10:30 WELL USE WINDOWS 10:30 MACS SUCK 10:31 I WOULD RATHER SUCK AN EGG 10:31 k 10:31 I SPENT 3459$ ON THIS PUPPY 10:31 imma be on earthgames minecraft 10:32 MY ACOUNT IS STILL HACKED 10:32 Did you just tell someone to use Windows? 10:32 THATS LIKE TELLING SOMEONE TO TAK A CYANIIIIDE 10:32 Zzyex, can you please stop with the caps lock. It's fairly annoying 10:32 I CANT MY KEYBOARD SORT OF BROKE 10:33 I'm not 11, please don't insult my intelligence 10:33 Sorry if anybody on here is 11... lol that didn't come out right 10:33 I WISH I WAS, THIS IS ANNOYING IN MY GAME TOO 10:33 hold shift 10:33 it makes it lowercase 10:33 ;D 10:33 NO IT DOSNT 10:33 I USE MAC 10:34 Sure it doesn't. It's not like that's a universal function or anything 10:34 yes i broke it even more! 10:34 10:34 Thank you 10:35 i just slammed it a few times 10:37 Do the signs work as they do in Pokemon Randomous? 10:37 Hmm? 10:37 In village. 10:37 You place the sign, it asks you to type up something, then when you want to read it again, you talk to it 10:37 Ok. 10:38 To edit the sign, just hammer it and place it again 10:38 You can store... I think 10 or 20 signs. I don't remember lol 10:38 I am building a City Hall. 10:38 in what? 10:38 In cell 0,3 10:39 ? wut 10:39 Village, although I may end up drawing plans for a real city hall. 10:39 are you modding it? 10:39 10:39 What are you going to use as a building? 10:40 I don't know yet. I'm not going to use the shop. 10:40 I might just not have anything there until NPC houses are in the game. 10:40 If you're fancy, you could hack in a building 10:41 It would have to be two blocks wide. 10:41 Just place 2 objects 10:41 That's what I meant. 10:41 You could make a "Building left" and "Building right" object 10:42 With two doors. 10:45 hi yall 10:45 Oh como eu odeio o dragão negro 10:50 ... 10:51 oh how i hate the black dragon 11:03 yay I posted another tutorial 11:03 yay 11:03 xD 11:10 'w' 11:16 who's here XD 11:16 sparky just walked in then left 11:16 lol 11:16 who's ACTUALLy here 11:16 hi person 11:22 bloopy 11:26 http://www.kongregate.com/games/miltage/lets-go-jaywalking 11:28 I imagine this is what New York is like. 11:31 High-Score: 6765 11:32 hi 11:33 Okay, maybe people don't get blindsided by buses everyday in NYC. 11:33 i got a 3 11:33 3/25 11:33 Score is calculated with time too. 11:34 I'm wondering if petit computer can handle large terraria like maps 11:34 hehehe 11:34 I took a look at tristones or w/e it was.. it's not that great actually it's good but it's not really like terraria much 11:34 @Large Map Maker 11:35 gtg 11:47 http://www.kongregate.com/games/player_03/run 11:47 This shouldnt be too hard to recreate in ptc 2013 10 02